


【MO/SO】职权骚扰（未完）

by little_monsters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 【一个非常不正常的润润】【三角恋】恶P小剧场梗





	1. 1

“你很可以啊，刚来我这里两天就犯了这么多错，你知道道具出错在直播节目里面是大问题吗？如果我们是直播的话你现在已经抱着箱子滚蛋了，喂，听见没有啊！”  
那个著名的松本监督把剧本扔在桌子上，啪的一声，智微微蠕动嘴唇，  
“对…对不起…我不会…”  
“呵，”松本狠狠地踢了一脚面前的铁质折叠桌子，发出一阵刺耳的声音，“说对不起有什么用？”他站起来，狠狠地踢了一脚他刚刚坐着的椅子，智像只小动物一样后退，瑟缩着，低着头，发出一阵猫叫似的道歉，黏糊糊的什么都听不清。  
“我可以加班…”  
润凑近他，“这可不算是什么正式的道歉，我也不需要你没有意义的加班。”他屏住呼吸，几乎要晕过去，他不知道为什么松本润一直针对他，明明眼睛看起来那么温柔的制片人，却揪住他的错误不放。一开始的时候他觉得松润只是对待工作很严格，但是他发现只要是有关他的事情就会被揪住不放，连饮料买来的数量不合适都会被骂，有几次和他同期的AD因为发现这个，主动替他去买东西，结果回来的时候被松本先生发现，又把他拎进办公室骂了一遍。  
智觉得再这么下去他一定会辞职了，但是他现在需要这份工资。  
“那就是职权骚扰啊，大野酱。”年龄大一点的导演跟他说，“忍一忍，调到别的组就好了，不过他说不好其实想要别的呢。”  
但是他在逃出门之前，松本又抓住他，他吓得几乎跳起来，  
“既然你不知道怎么好好道歉的话，我来教你吧。”  
松本比他高很多，几乎一把就把他扯回来，“你总是不参加集体活动，今天晚上一起来的话，这件事就算过去了。”  
智飞快地点头，只想赶快离开他。所以下班之前他给自家男友拨通了电话，  
“是的，今天躲不掉应酬了，所以…啊你不用来接我，我会自己回去的。”  
他挂掉电话的瞬间看见从隔壁房间走出来的松本，差点把手机扔出去。  
“上班的时候在给谁打电话啊！喂！”他知道已经逃不掉了，松本监督走过来一只手拍在他肩膀上，搂着他走了一段，“工作已经做完了吧？今天早点下班跟我走吧。”  
他下意识地点头，几乎说不出话来。  
“在和谁打电话啊？还没回答我呢。”  
“没…那个是朋友。”  
“偶尔开车来接你的那个？”  
“不…那个…不是的。”  
智发现松润带他去的店是有包间的料理店就觉得有点不对劲了，而且一直也只有他们两个。他开始有点紧张，但是又不知道应该怎么办。  
“怎么了？忽然不想那么吵，只想两个人喝酒，害怕吗？”松润给他倒了酒，“你之前在给谁打电话啊？情人吗？我不会说出去的。”  
“不…不是的，只是朋友。”他还是低着头，怪怪地把松润给他倒的酒吞下去，空腹喝酒不太舒服，所以他想找借口去洗手间吐掉。  
“那下班之后来陪我没关系吧。”  
松润忽然抬起眼睛来看他，智吓了一跳，  
“嗯？”  
“既然你没结婚，和我约会也没关系吧？”  
“不…那个…真的不行…我其实…”  
“讨厌我？”松润忽然绕到他身边，“我也可以很温柔地对你。”他把手压在了他肩膀上，带着粗暴的醉意，然后抬起手腕用指头卷他的头发，“你一直躲着我，我只能找借口把你骗到办公室里啊。”  
松本的脸几乎贴上智的，“怎么办？你现在讨厌我了吧？”他的呼吸很烫，智伸出手来推他，“大野先生长得真可爱啊，忍不住想欺负你。”  
“别…别这样，松本先生，我有…我现在有交往的人。”  
松本放开他，用手撑在榻榻米上，又露出那种有点吓人的表情，智趁机躲远了一点。  
“你只要没有结婚我就有机会吧？”  
“那个…我不能这样。”  
“想想办法吧？”松本抓住他的手，轻轻地摇晃了一下，“你不是想作画吗？我把你的作品发给了一个美术监督…改天你们见个面吧——你看我可以对你很好的。”  
智跪起来，想把手收回来，但是润硬生生地挤到他旁边，“我会好好追求你的。”  
“不行的…我…”他悄悄按开手机解锁键的时候，润把他的手机抢过来，举得很高。  
“你不是来道歉的吗？现在可不能走，我给你订了点心，你喜欢甜食吧？”  
智试着把他的手机抢回来，但是润捏着他的脸，把他按在榻榻米上，他吓得不轻，“松本先生，对不起，别这样。”  
但是润只是盯着他看了一会儿，他几乎因为这个脸红了，润放开他，等着店员敲门把甜品送上来，而智什么都吃不下去，却在润不停喝酒的时候把草莓塔戳得乱乱地吃下去。  
润凑上去不停地问他问题，又帮他切黄桃派，分好之后叉到盘子里面，那时候润已经喝醉了，从后面抱着智，把脸埋进他头发里面，“我对你太凶了对不对，你不要讨厌我。”  
润最后还是放智回去了，打车把他送到公寓楼下。  
而他心跳得很快，飞快地逃跑了，他甚至不知道第二天要怎么面对严苛的制片人。他进门之后发现樱井已经在家里了，瘫倒在沙发上，还泡了茶，  
“哥哥回来了？玩得开心吗？”  
他敷衍了几句之后就跑进了浴室，试着洗掉身上的酒气，他打算和樱井商量一下这件事，但是他洗完之后发现樱井已经在床上，闭上眼睛打盹等着他。于是他什么都没说，只是安静地躺下去，蹭进男友怀里。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出轨的事情似乎要暴露了。

【不行我觉得我每次写着写着就会把美智子写成内心容易动摇又寂寞的家伙】  
2.  
智一直没找到机会和樱井商量那件事，而润自从所谓的“表白”之后对他的态度变了很多，他能感觉到润在开会的时候把手放在他的椅背上，有的时候叫住他只为了帮他整理衣服。最可怕的是他永远都会在他加班结束之后堵住他，拿走他的交通卡，开车送他回家。  
他拒绝了几次，但是润只是说：  
“有什么关系，又不是出轨？只是送你回家而已。”  
但是如果只是这样的话，智也说不出什么来，润总会在送他回去的路上找借口绕路去甜品店，“我去买冰淇淋，你吃什么味道的？”  
润下班之后会显出点温柔的样子，喜欢巧克力，点甜食的时候永远只吃巧克力口味的，然后把开心果和草莓的给智。现在润送他回家，再加上去甜品店闲逛的时间和他坐电车回去花的时间差不多，樱井丝毫没注意到他的变化，而润体贴入微，一点点地挤进他的私人领域里面。他甚至不知道自己是怎么习惯这件事的，从一开始的恐惧不安，逐渐习惯了润不远不近的暧昧。  
“哥哥最近好甜，是唇膏的味道吗？”樱井这么说的时候，智才意识到自己放任这个有点异常的职场关系发展到了一种无法收场的地步，而自己的男友什么都不知道。他一瞬间被罪恶感淹没了，“最近没听你提起那个变态监督了，他被调走了？这样的话我们出去庆祝一下？”  
他摇了摇头，如果他默认了职场骚扰，是不是就从被害者变成了共犯？  
“做吗？”樱井在他洗完澡之后这么问。他下意识地点头，于是樱井就那样抱住他，亲吻他的耳朵，“好温暖。”  
“工作顺利吗？”  
他伸手环住樱井的脖子，随口这样问道，每次这个男人从上面压下来的时候，他都会心跳加快，“还好吧，最近越来越忙。”他曲起双腿，心事重重，而樱井只是紧紧贴着他的脸，吮吸他的舌尖，“哥哥有没有觉得被冷落了？”  
如果非要这么说的话，智抓住床上扔着的羽毛枕头，手指都搅进去，几乎要把枕头扯破。如果他允许松本先生挤进他的生活是因为自己遭到了冷落，每天回家的时候已经到了深夜，而他醒来的时候，男友已经去办公室了，他们在一起的时候亲密程度不过电车上的同路人，他并不那么害怕寂寞，只是…更年轻英俊的男人，又赏识他的能力，几乎让他有点得意忘形了。  
他们做了很久，樱井睡了一会儿，但是他一直醒着，双腿之间是水性润滑剂，他拿来纸巾盒子擦拭的时候，手机震动了一下，他把充电线拔下来，纸巾摊开在腿上，是润发来的邮件，“明天要你回来加班，但是之后我会补偿你的。”  
松润的邮件通常都是陈述句，不给他任何拒绝的机会。  
他在回复邮件的时候樱井醒过来，一只手轻轻摸上他的腰，而他差点把手机扔出去。  
“智比我还要辛苦吧，在电视台做节目的美工？”  
樱井的声音里面还带着刚刚睡醒的鼻音，手指忽然掐紧他的屁股，“从后面看着哥哥的脸就又想要了。”  
他把手机按掉，这样陈述句的邮件是不需要回复的。  
“我明天要加班。”他重新躺下来，让男友亲吻他的手指，“好累。”  
“想辞职也没关系的，我们已经度过最困难的时候了。”樱井对着智的耳朵压低声音，“我想每天看着哥哥只穿围裙等我回家，”他的手按在了智的下腹上，撩拨抚摸，“然后晚餐就在哥哥身上吃…如果你辞职的话我会好好补偿哥哥的…”  
智的身体起了反应，樱井拨开他挡住脸的双手，他感觉到奇妙的酸痛，腰软得几乎融化。  
“之后我会补偿你的。”  
他高潮的时候闭上眼睛，竟然以为在他耳边啃咬喘息的是润。

他曾经逃跑过，在车库里面和润拉扯，可是最后还是被塞进车里。“我发誓我什么都不会做。”松本监督故意拉长声音，发出一点小狗似的奶音，听起来完全无害。  
润在开车的时候忽然提起这件事，  
“我知道我们没有在交往，是我单方面追求你，如果你想要出轨的话…”他在等红灯的时候忽然把脸凑上来，“我随时都可以带你出去，日式餐厅，然后是私人画廊，最后把你带回我家。”润目不转睛地盯着他的脸，“我已经准备好了，你会喜欢这种吧？”  
他来不及回应，红灯结束了，他在副驾驶上换了个姿势，于是润继续说下去，“困了吗？等一会儿再睡吧，我有想给你买的东西。”  
但是下去之后他才发现那是一家手工作坊，看起来很昂贵的编制饰品。“别跑，我预约过了，今天特意早带你出来，就是为了玩这个。”  
智很喜欢这种东西，指导他编手绳的店员一直在夸他做得好。  
“智做完这个送给我可以吗？”  
“可以的。”他下意识答应下来，发出黏糊糊的声音。  
他做了一个黑色的，店员坐在旁边教了他几种编法，他都试了试，结果做出来的成品有点夸张，最后又拆掉了一点，把木质的珠子放进去。  
润编了一个贝壳碎的小东西之后就放弃了，然后在旁边喝店家提供的花草茶，又玩了一会儿手机。智编到最后把那个拿给店员去做收尾，  
他把成品拿在手里玩了一会儿，润就伸手把那条手链抽走了。  
“这个是我的了。”  
智多少有点犹豫，因为润把他编的那条手绳戴在左手上了——简直就像是他出轨的证据。于是他盯着那条黑色的绳子看了一会儿，却什么都说不出来。  
但是过了一会儿，润从店员手里拿来另外一条绳子，细细的，几股绳子纠缠在一起，上面穿了几颗亮闪闪的黑色石头。  
“我做得太丑了，这个是那个姐姐帮我编出来的。”  
润难得显得有点羞涩，把那条看起来就跟精致的小绳子塞进他手里，  
“如果你戴的话我会很高兴的。”  
他接过来，最后还是润强行把那条绳子套在他手上的。润把他送回去的时候，他忍不住发抖，在进门之前把手上的绳子摘下来放进口袋里面才进门。  
“回来了？”樱井这个时候竟然在家里，“我刚才在打电话叫外卖的时候看到你同事了，他送你回来的？”  
智几乎喘不过气来，他几乎想要坦白了，但是他还是什么都没说。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我补了Gackt叔的娇兰和VS岚之后忽然沦陷了于是….  
> 我的天Gackt绝对喜欢美智子这款的女孩子吧！！！！！！！太宠了！！！！！！

3.  
樱井不是那种嫉妒心强又缠人的男友，作为男友来看他简直是完美。但是对于智来说，他很少在和樱井平时相处的时候产生那种心跳加速的感觉。樱井很少会躲起来给他惊喜，甚至很少在外面和他有亲密的身体接触，而他最近几乎习惯了润带有某种暗示的触碰，即使是和樱井独处的时候也忍不住会蹭上温暖的身体。  
“哥哥最近好粘人。”樱井腾出一只手揉他的头发，目光却一直放在笔记本电脑屏幕的表格上，但是智只是不想在这时候想起润，“怎么了？”  
“我去见了艺术表演的负责人。”  
“嗯？”樱井把电脑扔在一边，“准备离开那个节目组了？”  
“也不算是…只是想试试幕前工作。”  
这件事还要从三天前说起来，润一脸兴奋地一把拽住智，叫他去参见面试。  
“年底的新锐艺术展需要一个可以现场表演的画师。在观众面前现场作画，音乐剧性质的交互艺术展。我把你的作品送给艺术总监看了，他很满意，这是你的机会。”  
不知道为什么他答应下来这件听上去并不那么简单的差事。润找到他在做美工之前演舞台剧的录像，再加上松润监督的引荐，他直接越过了大量被选者，直接见到了展览的艺术监督。  
他没有任何压力，尽管润对这件事兴致勃勃，他多少有点缺乏自信，更何况这样的大型艺术展的主演不可能找一个没有什么经验的新人来担任，于是他走进房间之后只是呆呆地站着，等着对面那个戴着浅色眼镜的男人把他的资料看完。  
“你知道这次的主题吧？”  
突然响起来的声音让他浑身一抖，“那个…好像是柴可夫斯基，我把雕塑和绘画的照片都带来了。”他说完之后艺术监督还是看着他，似乎等着他继续说下去。  
但是一阵沉默之后那个监督忍不住笑起来，而智不知道他在笑什么，只是唔了一声。  
“我对你‘白天鹅’的部分很感兴趣。”这个艺术监督其实没有传说中的那么可怕，反而笑得很和善，“但是天鹅湖里面的黑天鹅也要你来演，怎么办，你有黑天鹅的作品吗？”  
“呃？”  
房间里面剩下的几个工作人员也笑起来，  
“真可爱，我觉得他就是第一部分的最佳人选。”  
“但是Gackt先生，黑天鹅的部分要再选角吗？”  
“继续找找看好了。”他对着智招了招手，“智？过来这边——真像刚长成的天鹅。”  
Gackt的气场很厉害，智忍不住放轻步子。  
“明天就来参加讨论会吧？然后商量排练的时间表，我这里有一份…主题音乐，你可以回去听听看。”  
智离开之后有个工作人员跟出来，把准备好的U盘交给他，“Gackt难得非常喜欢你，今天辛苦了，我之后会联络松本监督的，请替我向他打招呼。”  
他转过走廊拐角之后才松了一口气，但是那间作为办公室的旅馆房间里面有又几个工作人员走出来，他们闲聊的声音不算小，所以他隐隐约约能听见他们对话的内容，  
“松润一定被他迷得不行…本来以为只是被包养的孩子，没想到很厉害呢，那个雕塑确实不太寻常，但是不知道展览观众的接受度怎么样…市场调研有人去做了吧？”  
“啊说到这个Ga君说不好很快就会对他下手了，就是他的类型啊，有意思，松润一定会失恋的。”  
智飞快地走开了，心里多少有点不舒服，他走进楼梯间里面，飞快地跑到楼下的咖啡厅。润那时候正戴着耳机盯着电脑工作。  
“选上了吧？”  
他摘掉耳机之后在椅子上伸展了一下自己的手臂。  
“好像是吧。”  
“什么叫好像…真是的，就是选上了吧？”  
智笑起来，等着润把电脑收拾起来，和他一起离开了。他们现在算什么呢？智坐上润的后座之后这么想，算是亲密和朋友还是暧昧中的出轨情人？  
他在晚上的时候忽然从床上爬起来，然后跑到阳台上哭起来，樱井不知道是什么时候站在阳台门口的，也没有再说让他辞职的事情，只是蹲下来一张一张地递给他纸巾。  
樱井大概感觉到了什么，在他第二天出门之前紧紧地抱住他，然后在他额头上亲了亲。  
“哥哥排练之后早点回家？”  
他紧紧地搂着男友的肩膀，悄悄地点了点头，却也什么都说不出来。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山组其实很纯爱的，我现在竟然有点舍不得拆掉他们了嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷

4.  
因为之前舞台剧的经历，智上手很快，留在排练室学习舞蹈动作，舞蹈让他精疲力竭，他穿来的T恤湿透了贴在身上，排练室里面有其他的演员也在跳舞，在他一个人练习的时候有人围过来看。  
“好听哦，这首改编的天鹅湖，啊，真不愧是gackt大人的音乐。”  
编舞现场改了一些动作，为了让智更突出。他转身再回头的时候发现gackt也来看他，也许看来我有一会儿了。那时候正好到了黑天鹅的部分，他有一个对着镜子顶胯的动作。但是做完之后他在镜子里面看见gackt没有任何表情的脸，于是他心里一慌，停下来了。  
“我们休息一下。”编舞这么说着，让他去喝水，然后满脸笑意地去和gackt打招呼。可是后者直接走到智面前，说他黑天鹅的部分感觉完全不对。  
“展览用的画作还可以，但是表演还差很多。”gackt用戴着戒指的手指碰了碰智的肩膀，说得很严厉，“再给我跳一次，加上音乐，动作错了也没关系，你是勾引王子的黑天鹅，让我注意到你。”  
智忽然有点紧张，动作混乱起来。他知道他没成功。那多少让他有点沮丧，这段时间润给他办了休假，所以他不用去电视台，所以排练结束之后就直接回去了，在客厅里面继续练习。樱井从健身房回来的时候他还在练，于是樱井躺在沙发上给他捣乱，盯着他出神。  
“哥哥好久不跳舞了。”他说，“我第一次见你就是在学校的剧院里面看表演。”  
智停下来，喘了一会儿，拿起地上的水杯咬着吸管喝水。樱井看着他，用手指挑逗他。  
但是他过去捏了捏樱井的脸，又盯着手机上的舞蹈视频看了一会儿，然后继续跳起来。  
又练了几次之后他钻进浴室里面，樱井坐在阳台上喝酒，而智的手机亮了几次。他没看见第一条，第二条闪现的时候他看见了一个名字。  
松本润。  
“排练辛苦吗？抽空来和我吃早餐。”  
那是条正常到不行的短信，但是樱井总觉得哪里不对，忍不住盯着智的手机看了一会儿，于是又来了下一条。  
“你不来上班，我车上都没有你的味道了。”  
樱井感觉自己的心脏都揪紧了，但是他什么都没说，只是默默地把买章鱼送的甜姜塞进嘴里。  
“哥哥手机一直在闪，好像有信息。”  
智擦着头发，把充电中的手机拔下来，垂下眼睛开始回复信息。  
“翔君也去洗吧。”  
樱井犹豫了一下，把手里的啤酒放下来，然后从后面抱住了正在回复信息的智，他感觉智的手停顿了一下，又继续敲打键盘。他进入浴室之后听见智压低的声音，却因为隔着一道门什么都听不清楚，但是他能感觉到智的沮丧，智身上的压力似乎从他的公司进入上升期之后就变得愈发明显，而他无能为力。  
他看不懂哥哥喜欢的雕塑，在博物馆约会的时候要智指着那些形状颜色古怪的作品给他讲解抽象之前的状态。  
他们已经很久没有出去约会了。而他和智都被工作压榨得没有任何私生活可言，他有的时候甚至觉得他们之间的亲密接触都变成了习惯，而不是激情使然。这让他愈发地紧张，智在电视台工作，身边聚集着一票年轻漂亮又拥有艺术热情的人，包括不断给智发送信息的这个人。  
他忍不住想这是个什么样子的追求者，又忍不住担心是智一直对外宣称自己单身，才会招惹来这些追求者。  
他在镜子前面看着自己脸，要怎么说呢，也许自己更年轻一点的时候更讨人喜欢，现在他渐渐露出像是自己父辈期待的那种严肃而且迂腐的男人线条来。但哥哥如同一个成年的幼童一样，只是坐在角落里面就会有人凑上去试着拐跑他。  
他为了和智在一起从家里搬出来，开始的时候他们每天腻在一起，智辞掉了剧团的工作，开始去食堂和便利店打工，那样赚得更多一点，可以付得起房租，他们的积蓄全部用在他的公司上，只能靠智的薪水来维持生活，那样糟糕的生活持续了一年，这之后他才渐渐把公司建立起来，他们开发的游戏大卖，于是他把之前住的小公寓退掉，终于换了一间正轨的房子，落地窗可以看到新建的晴空树。  
他从浴室里面出来之后，智趴在沙发上戴着耳机，手机扔在一边，他拿起智的手机去插到充电线上的时候，发现智甚至没费心把那些信息和通话记录删掉。他一瞬间有点疑惑，而智把耳机挂在脖子上，抬起头来看他，像一只小动物一样。于是他坐过去，让智枕着他的腿，他轻轻摸着智的头发，觉得大概不会再有其他人能像智这样温柔地支持他了。


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ga叔再一次出现，而我已经放飞了

5\.   
智的压力很大，润来看他的时候带了代餐巧克力。  
“你要控制体重吧？”润绕到智背后去帮他揉肩膀，“所以没给你买你喜欢的那种。”智累得不想说话，而黑天鹅的部分怎么都没办法让Gackt满意，他在润抱住他的时候忽然哭出来，发出那种小动物一样的呜咽声。  
“怎么了？”润抱着他，“你哭得好可爱啊。”润痴痴地笑了一会儿，忽然停下来，“等等，没人逼着你去做什么吧？我得帮你物色一个经纪人，要不然…”  
他抬起手来拍润的头，然后他们一起坐下来讨论了一下他要表演的部分，润给他提了点设计方面的建议。  
“表演那方面的话，下次你在排练的时候我会过来看的。”  
有的时候润有点后悔把智那么快就推进那个圈子里面，而转了一圈下来，他猜发现智比自己想象得要更受欢迎，他跳舞和创作的时候就像是换了一个人，厚重的黑框眼镜和宽松衬衫后面藏着的小东西天生属于舞台。他听见那些工作人员半是羡慕半是嫉妒地谈论智的事情，编出智和他的爱情故事。而他忍不住笑出声，他多希望那是真的。  
但是在Gackt把一群人叫走的时候，特意过来拉走了智的时候他就笑不出来了。闪亮亮而且高大的音乐制作人插到他们中间，对他礼貌地点了点头，用另外一只手轻轻抓着智的手肘，把他带走了。而智刚刚哭过，脸上还有干巴巴的泪痕。  
他知道智不喜欢下班之后的应酬，但是他什么都没说出来，Gackt是大前辈，在他犹豫的瞬间，智就像是只小鸟一样被扣在别人手心里面带走了。  
润在办公室里面一言不发，但是也没有发脾气，他对智的担心大于嫉妒或者别的情绪，他开始自责，一开始他这么做的目的是为了让智远离那个社长男友，把他带回自己的圈子里面，这样他们就能顺理成章地在一起了，但是现在的情况有点棘手，毕竟如果真的有什么不可控情况发生，他几乎没办法保护好智。

智显然也心神不宁，因为晚饭之后Gackt把他拉上自己的跑车，没有让他跟着艺术助理一起回去。但他也许是被润照顾得习惯了，鬼使神差地没有拒绝，他没喝多少酒，但是排练和压力让他睡得很快，他听见Gackt低沉又懒洋洋的笑声，但是他系上安全带之后就睡得死死的。  
智是被Gackt叫醒的，他一醒过来的瞬间就意识到他已经远离东京市区了，周围安静得不正常，他瞬间就惊醒了，而Gackt靠过来，像是要亲吻他一样，却只是帮他把安全带解开了。  
“这是哪里？”  
他在座位上缩成一团，但是Gackt下车之后拉开他那边的车门。  
“我住的地方，这里是车库。”  
智后退了一点，但是Gackt轻轻搂住他，“害怕我吸干你的血吗？我这里总是会有工作人员来开会，去楼上的排练室给我看看你最近的成果。”这段话里面没有任何能让他拒绝的破绽，于是他跟着Gackt去了这间庞大房子的排练室。那间比电视台排练室小的房间里面墙上贴满镜子，他跟着曲子跳了一部分，Gackt在进入黑天鹅的部分之前忽然加入他，从后面轻轻握住他的脖子，“继续。”  
他感觉到Gackt手上的金属戒指，有一点冰冷的触感。  
“勾引我。”他在他耳边这么要求，“怎么才能让你变成黑天鹅那样的坏孩子呢？”  
智几乎被吓坏了，整个人身体都抖了一下，忍不住抱住自己的身体。  
“真可爱，你这孩子。”  
“你不满意后面的部分就再选别人好了。”  
“生气了？”  
“我做不到，我已经…真的做不到。”智这么说完之后脚下绊了一下，却没摔倒，稳稳得站住了，像只从窗台上跳下来落地的猫。  
“不…我觉得你是最有潜力的。”gackt再一次借着舞步把他拉回来，按在排练室的镜子上，“没有试着诱惑喜欢的人的经历吗？”他从后面和智的手指交缠，像是普通的露水情人一样。于是智抬起脸来，在亲吻之前只用鼻尖蹭了蹭gackt的下巴。  
智趁着这个机会从gackt身边跑开。  
“别跑，我的黑天鹅。”gackt抓住他轻而易举，而他的耳朵因为后者低沉的声音都红了，“我会让你长出羽毛来的。”  
如果他没回家的话，樱井大概会打电话过来，但是现在背包里面的手机一直很安静，而gackt抓着他手里的邮差包扔出去，然后拖着他去了浴室。智挣扎了一阵，在他看见那卷黑色胶带的时候才开始逃跑。  
他被胶带缠住四肢，贴住下半张脸的时候已经精疲力竭了。客房被装饰成黑色，他躺在皮质的宽大沙发上，被身边点燃的蜡烛烤得浑身发烫。  
“你很怕烫吧。”  
gackt端起蜡烛滴在他身上的时候他下意识地叫出声，他一直在挣扎，从开始的恐惧变成最后的恼怒，滚烫的蜡烛液在他身上凝固，几乎觉得自己要死在这里了，但是gackt撕掉他脸上的胶带。  
“这个眼神…很棒。”  
于是这场施虐游戏就在这里结束了。智躺在那里，在gackt再一次把蜡烛靠近他的脸的时候吹灭了上面的火光。  
“你满意了？”他这么说着的时候哭了出来。  
“你的状态还差的远。”gackt摸着他的头发，用剪刀剪开他手上的胶带。  
他本来以为之后会有更难缠的部分，但是gackt帮他用冰块去掉那些蜡液之后，只抱着他一起泡在那个巨大又华丽的浴池里面。浴池顶上画着吸血鬼和撒旦的壁画。gackt在后面玩他的手指，他们什么都没做就在池子里面睡着了。  
第二天的时候他直接被送到了排练室，然后到处找人借充电器。  
“在你变成我的黑天鹅之前，我不会对你下手的。”  
Gackt是这么说的，他给蹲在角落里面给手机充电，然后又坐下来给樱井打电话。  
“对不起，昨天我被前辈拉去喝酒，然后就…在别人家里醒过来了…对不起，手机没电了，我现在在电视台的排练室里面。”  
他捂住脸，闻到了自己身上的须后水味道，他身上还穿着Gackt从柜子里面给他翻出来的衣服，像是之前的情人留下来的。


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ga叔终于安全上垒。  
> 刺激的一章。下一章就是润润哭唧唧了。

6.  
“我妹妹打电话来，说爸妈要我们回去见个面。”  
智抬起眼睛看了他一会儿，“…我…我尽量安排时间。”  
樱井兴致很高，从后面抱住戴着耳机的智，亲吻他的后颈，“我妹妹一直喜欢你，这个死颜控，大概父亲态度也松动了。”  
樱井难得话很多，又打电话给了妹妹。但是智脑子里面想着别的事情，gackt让他心神不宁，自从那次之后，他就一直神经紧张，就连跳舞的时候都很紧绷。润还给他买了超轻黏土。  
“据说现在很流行这个，说不定你会喜欢这个。”  
樱井在做饭的时候他就坐在窗户前面玩这个东西，做了几只恐龙，然后是变色龙。  
然后樱井过来抱他，他还拿着黏土的时候，他的男友从后面抱着他，亲吻带上了情欲和深重的喘息。但是他打了个寒战，被胶带封住脸，滚烫滑腻的触感一瞬间塞满了他的身体。  
“哥哥玩这个看起来好幼。”  
樱井把手伸到他衣服里面轻轻用指甲刮他的乳首，咬着他的耳廓，在他身后硬起来，然后用手掌捏住了他的屁股。  
“翔君…别这样。”他把手里的那只小蜥蜴捏坏了，然后他摔倒了，樱井还穿着围裙，继续亲吻他，“不想要，现在真的不想要。”  
智从樱井身下爬出去的时候后者，只是叹了口气，也坐回地板上，而智拉了拉自己上衣的领子，把它整理回原位。  
他尴尬地笑了笑，站起来，  
“肚子饿了，先吃东西吧。”  
樱井恋恋不舍地松开智的小腿，又轻轻摸了一把。智在去厨房的路上又一次捡起手机，看上面闪动的信息。樱井知道智焦虑起来的话就会抱着手机不放，又要随时充电，看着满格的电量才安心。  
“怎么了？”他绕到智身边，轻轻抓着他的肩膀，“如果你不愿意去吃饭的话我可以先回家看看情况。”  
“没关系的。”智很清楚，他的问题不是这个，他想打电话给润，但是现在又不是时候，“我太累了。”  
“哥哥要是有什么事情也可以告诉我。”  
而智什么都没说，晚上又一次蹭进樱井怀里。  
智确实很忙，有的时候太困就直接睡在排练室的沙发上，润最近似乎也很忙，不经常来看他，只是偶尔拜托朋友带慰问品来给他。

那次gackt来找他的时候，他在美术馆里面准备展览用的展品，穿着围裙和工装裤，站在梯凳上给油画染第二层颜色。  
“跳下来也可以，我会接住你的。”  
智看见gackt穿了和服，微微敞开领口，没戴什么首饰，只是一如既往地戴着浅色太阳镜，一副不知道是调戏还是认真指导的样子。  
智跳下来，只不过落到了地板上，避开了帆布上没干燥的颜料。他没什么兴致，抬起手虚晃一下，从gackt胸前略过，却让人抓不住。  
“我今天不练习表演，要整理一下展品。”智很冷淡，想要避开他，但是gackt跟上来，“不需要灵感吗？”  
他的声音充满蛊惑的意味，只是站在智身后，轻轻哼着黑天鹅的主题音乐，gackt声音很低，降调之后的曲子听得智腿软。于是他摘掉围裙，连外套都没穿就跟着gackt招摇地离开了，他像是跟着吹笛人跑进山里的小孩子一样，又像是轻浮的粉丝一样，跟着多金又有名的明星出去约会。  
但是他穿着脏兮兮的工装裤，肯定不能去有名的餐厅里面，这样一来，就只有…  
于是他又被带回了那间阴森森的豪宅里面，他坐在玄关的圆形喷泉前面，盯着不停循环，变化形状的水流。  
“松润对你很好吧？”  
gackt忽然说了这么一句，从后面给他戴上了一条有点紧的项链，点缀着黑色的天鹅绒，华丽却很中性化，“真有意思，他们说你们只是关系不错的朋友，是真的吗？”  
智不知道他为什么要提起来这件事，于是疑惑地回头。  
“他手下的节目自从上周主持爆出不伦之后收视就下降了很多。”  
智嗯了一声，他大概听说了这件事，所以润最近很忙并不算奇怪。  
“今天也不太顺利，一直负责节目的导演被挖走，临时换了新人负责…大概这个组很快就要被砍掉了。”gackt给他拿来无花果和饼干，放在水池旁边，像是投喂小动物一样。而智忽然意识到了什么，睁大眼睛，揪住gackt的衣服。  
“你做了什么！”  
但是gackt只是笑，伸手摸他紧绷绷的肩膀，“真可爱，你知道我发现伤害可以让你成长，但是伤害你本身没什么用处。”  
“你做了什么？”智又问了一次，真的被吓到了，“怎么办？松本先生会怎么样？”  
“表情真好。”gackt抓着他的脸按在门口的镜子前面，“你强装镇定又愤怒的样子很有热情。”  
他瞪着镜子里面的自己，他想他很少绷紧身体，把眼睛瞪得很大。  
“记着这个状态。”gackt又一次和他的双手交缠，“这个想要和别人同归于尽的恨意。”  
智转过身，抬起眼睛，用手摸上了年长男人的下巴，然后缓慢下滑。  
“你能想办法挽救松润的节目吗？”  
智长长地呼了一口气，把脸贴上了gackt的。  
“那要看你能不能长出黑色羽毛来。”  
gackt用黑色的眼影膏给他画了上翘的眼尾，他几乎有点亟不可待地让前辈满意，身上挂着黑色的丝绸睡衣，微微沉下身体，拉住前辈的手。他没有笑，再加上近来高强度的训练，他瘦得厉害，骨骼突出，显得意外锋利。  
他把前辈拽到床上，跨在gackt宽阔的上身上，低下头去吻gackt的嘴唇。  
“真是坏孩子。”  
他们嘴唇分开的时候gackt这么评论，用手去摸智后颈凸出的脊骨，“气得发抖却为了达到目的什么都做得出来…我的黑天鹅。”  
“是，”智这么说的时候闭上了眼睛，再一次吻下去，“拜托ga君想想办法，我什么都会做。”  
gackt伸手揽住他，在床上换了个姿势，把智压在下面，而智把手伸进他的浴衣里面，那些带着暗纹的棉质布料闻起来很特别，有松树的味道。  
gackt忽然认真起来，把他推倒在枕头里面，然后主导了一切，智不得不承认那是他很长时间以来做得最疯的一次，他几乎一直在高潮，被几个小玩具弄得说不出话来，把递给他的一切都塞进嘴里，卖力吮吸。  
“智还是很像小动物。”gackt的声音低沉，带着笑意和欲望，“优雅又柔软。”  
智几乎站不住，即使是跪在床上，双腿也在发颤，后面和前面都高潮了太多次，他几乎感觉下半身要坏掉了，酸软得几乎要融化成一滩。他眼角上的装饰融化了一点，像是两片黑色的羽毛。  
gackt搂着他，在床上找了一片干净的角落睡过去。  
“智，我从来不一个人睡在床上。”  
“嗯。”  
“你偶尔会来陪我吧？”  
“我不可以拒绝吧？”  
“你已经可以登台表演了，我会叫人找新的主持给松润的节目。”  
智太累了，神经衰弱的gackt又说了点什么，他窝在温暖的地方很快就睡着了。


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山组距离分手还有一丢丢时间  
> 结果我现在又舍不得ga叔了

7.  
智一直睡到了第二天中午，缩在大床的角落里，身上挂着埃及棉的毯子。他觉得自己可以一直睡下去，睁开眼睛的时候他甚至感觉自己身上每一个细胞都在叫嚣着酸痛。  
“咖啡？”gackt用手摸他的额头，“去洗澡吧。”他还想睡，但是忽然惊醒，一瞬间意识到前一天晚上发生的事情，他爬起来，把之前穿的那件浴衣重新穿上，从床上爬下去，差点踩进浴室里面的小喷泉。gackt换了另外一套和服，整理得很清爽，还给他准备了衣服。这一次的相当合身，几乎像是服装师会准备的衣服，条纹帽衫和宽松的牛仔裤，柔软厚重，价格不菲。  
“好可爱。”gackt在他端着咖啡的时候绕到他后面给他重新戴上之前的项链，“你还是更适合这种。”  
“好香。”智在他贴过来的时候这么说，  
“喜欢吗？”  
“不难闻。”  
gackt把他当成了豢养的情人一样，明明只有一个晚上，就像对待从宠物店里面花钱买回来的动物一样，穿上没什么用处的衣服，戴上项圈一样的订制首饰，甚至要用味道留下烙印。  
“我和你在一起睡得很好。”  
gackt让他下车之前再一次抱住他，地下车库里面很安全，没有跟拍的周刊记者，“这次表演结束之后你会需要经纪人，我会帮你安排。”  
智只说了再见就头也不回地走了。他在排练室外面悄悄给润打了电话。  
润那边听起来就很忙，似乎确实有大牌主持来开会，背景音还有人在喊村上先生带来了慰问品之类的。  
“节目恢复了？”  
“嗯？我现在就在电视台，中午一起…等等，怎么了？”  
润的声音紧绷，尽管带着电话的电流声，智能听出他喉咙发紧带出的一点点小奶音，  
“我去找你，你在排练吧？”  
“不，不用…”  
他挂掉电话之后不到10分钟，润就出现在排练室门口，有认识他的工作人员过来打招呼，而润几乎几乎笑不出来，问他能不能找正在练习的智说几句话。  
他们躲在楼梯间里面说这件事，润抓着他的肩膀问他做了什么，  
“对不起，”润紧紧地抓着他的手臂，“是因为我对不对？我为什么要让你接这样的工作…我真是…”  
智什么都没说，但是润并不傻，从他一开始在这个圈子里面工作，他就很清楚这些混乱的交易。他只是没想过迟钝笨拙的智到了舞台上会是另外一番模样，他的身体像是可以摆脱重力，而这样的智自然会被收藏家看上，谁能忍得住不对这样的智下手？  
他抬起眼睛的时候流下眼泪，他甚至不明白自己为什么会忽然哭起来，于是智抱住他，“松本先生为我做了那么多，我…你很讨厌这样的我吧？”  
润的发尾卷卷的，智打算抽身的时候，却被年轻的监督紧紧抱住了，  
“不…我爱你，无论你怎样我都…我应该保护你。”润几乎要把他揉进怀里，“我不会再让你做这样的事情了。”  
智抬起眼睛看见了润长长的睫毛下面滚落的眼泪，他的眼睛很好看，年轻干净又凶恶，是没长大的狼。  
“我不会原谅自己，把你卷进这样的事情里面。”润把滚烫的手指插进智戴着的项链，想把它扯下来，但是最后放弃了，像是担心弄伤智一样，最后只是摸了摸他裸露在领子外面的皮肤，“就算你和别人在一起我也无所谓。”  
智最后亲了亲他的鼻子，帮他擦干净眼泪，然后润背过身去，终于恢复害羞傲慢的样子，接了工作人员的电话，却不让智看他刚刚哭过的眼睛。

智不知道自己应该怎么面对樱井。润似乎因为在他面前流泪非常害羞，之后没说什么就逃跑了。而智排练三小时之后又去了美术馆布展，一直到晚上才带着他的旧外套回家。  
樱井已经下班回家了，穿着睡裤，趴在茶几上，智只是看着他就知道他已经喝了不少。  
“回来了哦。”  
智坐在他对面，从茶几上拿了一个海藻饭团，拆开包装吃起来。  
“我们…算了，上次说和我家人吃饭的事情还是算了吧。”  
智发现他哭过，于是轻轻地碰了碰他的脸。  
“没关系的。”  
智很清楚樱井家人是不愿意看到他们两个在一起的，不仅仅是因为樱井的政治家父亲，即便位高权重的樱井先生接受他的儿子喜欢男人这件事情，大概他们也不愿意翔君和一个低学历的自由职业者同居。他坐在那里吃完手里的饭团，海苔是软的。他站起来去拉开冰箱门，里面只有啤酒和几包袋装泡菜，连鸡蛋都没有。  
“要不要去便利店？”  
“现在？”  
“算了…你喝太多了，去冲个澡吧。”  
智伸手去拍樱井的头，他现在闻起来像个醉鬼，这个时候出门确实不太好，但是智把手拿开的时候，樱井忽然抓住他的手腕。  
“哥哥身上的味道…”  
他有的时候会忘记樱井对味道的敏感，几乎下意识地把手抽回来，但是喝醉的男友没有放开他，  
“闻起来真好，不是车用香水吧？你不是不喜欢松树的味道吗？因为…”樱井支起半个身子，带着固执又迷离的醉意，碰倒茶几上的一堆东西，跨过来整个上半身缠住智，“因为你说那个像松节油没洗干净…”  
“别闹了…我要去买东西。”  
“哥哥也不喜欢我家人吧？”樱井的手紧紧攥着智的衣服下摆，“我已经…我已经…求你别丢下我。”  
“你乖乖去洗澡，等我回来。”  
“不…哥哥为了我做了那么多，我只是…我还什么都没有…”  
智踩上茶几，直接把樱井从地摊上拉起来，推到皮质沙发上，然后抱着他呆了一会儿，樱井絮絮叨叨地说话，一直在讲他妹妹的事情，却完全不提他回家吃饭的事。智很清楚，如果他们没有在一起的话，翔君完全不需要这么辛苦就可以直接获得家里的资助，成立公司，不需要在公司刚刚建立的时候，像个廉价的地方企业业务员一样拜托贷款和合作。智几次想哄他去洗澡，但是樱井只是抓着他，“哥哥还爱我吗？”  
“明天再说这个吧，你喝醉了。”  
“我知道。”樱井似乎清醒了不少，只是把头枕在智的腿上，“我喝醉了，但是你没有。”  
“哥哥不愿意被我碰…啊，我也觉得我这样很恶心，我没办法给你想要的。”  
“……”智沉默了一会儿，忽然下决心说，“对不起，我在别处过夜了。”  
樱井愣住了，大概是没想到他就这么说出来了。  
“哥哥…”  
“你这么久没回去，妈妈很高兴吧？”  
“哥哥不…不…别这样，我不…”  
“回家去吧，翔君。”  
于是樱井就这么哭起来，面对着他，哭得很难看。  
然后智趁他松开手的时候站起来。就那么逃跑了。智不知道自己在做什么，身上只带了手机和几枚硬币，他受不了了，他甚至不知道自己为什么会享受和其他人的性爱约会。他已经堕落得无药可救，没办法再继续下去了。  
他一直走，走出那片住宅区，双腿发麻，周围人开始变多，有约见准备联谊的上班族，还有醉酒的男女。  
他只是一直走，像个受了刺激的怪人，然后松本润打来电话，他接起来的时候，手机里面已经有4个未接来电了。  
润开车来接他，看起来已经调整好了情绪，把箱式车停在路边，让智去坐后座。  
“跟我回家吗？”  
智摇了摇头，但是他也不想去酒店。于是润提议去另外一个地方。  
“事先声明，这里不是我住的地方。”  
欧式的小房子在住宅区里其实相当惹眼，  
润把车开进了车库，而智盯着院子里面种植的西洋水仙出神。过了一会儿，一个中年女人在他们进门的时候招呼他们进门。  
“我妈妈。”润这么说。  
智吓了一跳，下意识地想要解释他和润的关系，没想到松本夫人抢先拉住润问他这是不是新男友，在智坐下来等着母子备茶的时候，他听见妈妈在问润他的事情，在哪里认识，有没有住在一起，平时去没去过温泉酒店约会。  
智受宠若惊。


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超级虐的一章。

8.  
樱井打来电话的时候他刚刚刷过牙，而润还在睡，趴在床垫上，半个身子露在外面，一只手抓着手机，另外一只手揪着智身边的被子。  
松本夫人在厨房做早餐，拉住智问他睡得好不好，还说润休息日至少要赖床到中午才会起床，所以不用管他吃饭。又带着他去润之前住的房间里面搜刮润高中时候穿过的衣服。  
“如果想要换衣服的话，不介意就穿润的吧。”她这么说完之后，智就抱着那些对于高中生来说有点花哨的t恤回了房间。  
润还在睡，换了个姿势，趴在床垫上睡得很死。于是他换上了润高中时候的衣服，为了不把润吵醒飞快地接了电话。  
他听见樱井小心翼翼的声音，试探着，问他住在哪里，要不要回来拿换洗衣服和酒店的会员卡。樱井在电话的另外一边沉默了一会儿，又问他住在哪里，想约他出来谈谈。但是智拒绝了，说他住在朋友家里，需要好好思考一下他们的关系。  
他挂掉电话之后发现润还趴在榻榻米上盯着他看，光着上半身，脖子上的项链垂下来，性感撩人的样子。  
“早上好。”  
润大概听到了电话的全部内容，但是他没做任何评价，伸了个懒腰之后又横着躺下去，然后对着他伸出手，想要个拥抱的样子。  
“早上好。”  
他这么说的时候，润抓住他的脚踝，轻轻地握在手里，“陪我再躺一会儿吧。”  
智坐下来，怅然若失，润想抱抱他却被推开了，然后又趴在他身边，手里攥着手机，安静了很久。  
“我妈妈现在应该已经去爬山了，她约了朋友出去泡温泉。”  
润说完之后又和被子纠缠了一小会儿才爬起来，没穿上衣就出去洗澡了。回来的时候智还在回复信息。  
“你很喜欢他吧？”润穿了上衣之后坐下来，把手臂搭在智的肩膀上，抬起手指玩着智的发梢，“怎么了，你们两个？”  
智大概讲了讲樱井家里的事情，却没有提gackt和他在一起的事情，润抓着他的肩膀，却也显得有点沉重。  
“也有我自己的原因。”智说完之后沉默了一会儿，润盯着他看，目光游离，搭在智肩膀上的手指又捏着t恤的领口摩擦。  
他把嘴唇贴上了智的耳廓，轻轻亲吻了一下，然后按着智吻上了那两片软软的嘴唇。智轻轻推开他，但是润有点焦躁，不停地抚弄智的肩膀和手臂，“让我来照顾你。”  
润这么说着，抓着智的手指，像是撒娇一样贴在他身上，“从你男朋友那里搬出来吧，和我住在一起…或者你也可以住在这里，我可以…我每天都会来看你。”  
智伸手推开了润靠过来的身体，  
“我不需要任何人来照顾。”  
他站起来，赤着脚，轻轻拍了拍润的头。  
智又去了美术馆，那些作品的制作周期并不短，需要他花时间来完成那些大型作品。而润忽然意识到，智是那种会从攥紧的手指缝里面溜走的东西，远远比他看上去得要固执强硬。  
润晚上的时候带了点心去接智，西柚味道的冰沙融化了大半，智把黏糊糊的拇指放在嘴边舔干净，润又看见他静音的手机亮起来，屏幕上有他男友的名字。  
“不接吗？”  
智脸上的表情没什么变化，只是把手机反扣在桌面上，又咬着冰沙杯子吸了起来。他面前有一幅篇幅不那么巨大的画作，里面有不少只眼睛，润能认出来那都是一个人的，有种奇怪的割裂感，他知道智还在纠结，他的那个有钱男友大概会长时间地纠缠下去，而选择权全部攥在智手里。  
樱井毫不意外地在美术馆门口等着智，像个可怜兮兮的跟踪狂，胡子没刮干净，穿着订制西装靠在德国车上，在看见智的瞬间整个人都弹起来，无视了走在智身边的润，直接动手去拉智的手肘。  
“我们好好谈谈。”  
他听起来就是那种受了过分正统教育的男人，竭尽全力地逃离家庭，最后还是用同样可怕的控制欲对待智。  
智看起来很冷淡，微微晃动手臂想要挣脱，润在旁边看了一小会儿，走过去把樱井一把推开，“适可而止。”  
樱井慢慢把手收回来，然后盯着智的脸。  
“你现在和这个人住在一起吗？”  
“当然不是，他现在住在我母亲家里。”润这么说出来了，然后拽着智转身往他停车的地方去，几乎不能控制住自己嘴角上扬的弧度。  
他回头看了一眼站在那里的樱井先生，后者只是呆呆地站在那里，满脸的绝望。


End file.
